1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless networks. In particular, the invention relates to establishing a communication channel in a wireless network.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless local loop technology is becoming an increasingly popular technology for providing communication service such as telephony, data services and television programming. A fixed wireless loop network includes a plurality of base stations. Each base station is in wireless communication with a plurality of remote units which are typically located at the premises of an end user where they are connected to the premises equipment such as telephones, computers and faxes. The premises equipment receives communication services over a wireless link between the base station and the remote unit.
During a call on a fixed wireless loop network, the base station and remote unit set up the call on one or more control channels. The actual call takes place on one of several communication channels. Because multiple communication channels are available for execution of the call, the communication channel on which a call is actually executed must be selected before the call is executed. Any call control data which needs to be exchanged between the base station and the remote unit after execution of the call begins can be transmitted on the established communication channel.
A variety of external factors can affect the quality of the communication that can be achieved over each of the communication channels. These factors can have a different effect on different communication channels and can change with time. Accordingly, the best channels for execution of a call can change with time. Hence, there is a need for a method of selecting a communication channel which accounts for the quality of connection that can be achieved over the communication channels.
The invention relates to a method of operating a communication system. The method includes transmitting remote unit channel data from a remote unit to a base station. The remote unit channel data is generated at the remote unit and includes data about a first portion of communication channels on which the call can be executed. The method also includes applying a channel selection method to the transmitted remote unit channel data so as to select a communication channel from among the first portion of communication channels. The method further includes executing a call on the selected communication channel.
The invention also relates to a method of managing a call at a base station. The method includes receiving remote unit channel data from a remote unit and applying a channel selection method to the remote unit channel data so as to select a communication channel from among a first portion of communication channels. The method also includes executing the call on the selected communication channel.
In some instances, applying the channel selection method does not result in selection of a communication channel. In response, the method can also include transmitting to the remote unit a request for another version of the remote unit channel data and receiving the other version of the remote unit channel data from the remote unit. The other version of the remote unit channel data includes data for a different portion of communication channels than the first portion of communication channels.
The invention also relates to a method of managing a call at a remote unit. The method includes transmitting remote unit channel data to a base station and receiving from the base station a communication channel identifier. The communication channel identifier is associated with a communication channel selected from among a first portion of communication channels. The method also includes executing the call on the communication channel associated with the communication channel identifier.
In one embodiment of the method, applying the channel selection method to the remote unit channel data includes applying the channel selection method to base station channel data. The base station channel data is data generated at the base station and including data about a second portion of the communication channels.
The remote unit channel data can be data about the status of the first portion of communication channels. In some instances, the remote unit channel data includes data about the strength of signals transmitted on the first portion of communication channels. In some instances, the remote unit channel data includes a preferred channel data which lists the communication channels on which the remote unit would prefer to execute the call.
The base station channel data can be data about the status of the second portion of communication channels. In some instances, the base station channel data includes data about the strength of signals transmitted on the second portion of communication channels.